


Dancing in the Snow

by OctolingO



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Stabbing, villain quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO
Summary: Quackity finds Ranboo alone in the snow. It does not go well.
Relationships: Ranboo & Philza, Ranboo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 279





	Dancing in the Snow

Ranboo squinted against the snow that came at his face, using gloved hands to keep it from his eyes. It didn’t burn as much as rain did, that had been a welcome surprise, but it was not comfortable by any means. 

He had to get to Technoblade to warn him. Quackity had left L’Manberg, Technoblade could be in danger. Ranboo himself was probably in danger as well, but he wasn’t as concerned about his own wellbeing as Techno’s; Techno was his friend. 

His foot slipped on a piece of ice,and Ranboo caught himself just inches from banging his face into the ground. He hissed as his fingers dug into the snow, getting his gloves wet. 

“Oh, poor Ranboo.” A voice said, and Ranboo scrambled to his feet. Quackity emerged from behind a spruce tree, wrapped in a cloak that looked like it was made out of fox skins. He was twirling a sword in one hand and grinning. “Decide to run away from your mistakes again?” He walked closer, and Ranboo reflexively stepped back. He had taken a sword when he had left, but it was badly damaged and his combat skills did not rival Quackity’s. 

“Go away, Quackity.” Ranboo said, turning and trying to walk past the other man. Quackity moved lightning fast, bringing his sword to Ranboo's throat. Ranboo froze. 

“Y’know, Ranboo, I think there’s a few crimes you need to pay for.” Quackity grinned again, making Ranboo shudder. He dug his sword farther into Ranboo’s neck, and Ranboo whimpered as he felt the blade cut into the skin. “Aww, are you scared?” Ranboo did his best to stand as still as possible, but he was wildly looking around for anyone that could be of help. 

There was a smudge of yellow on top of a hill, behind Quackity. The smudge was jumping around and dancing, and Ranboo’s enhanced ears could just barely pick up laughter. 

Ghostbur. 

Ranboo swallowed, and Quackity pressed harder. 

“This has been a long time coming,” he snarled, “you traitorous son of a—”

“Ghostbur!” Ranboo shouted as loud as he could, his voice turning screechy. Quackity narrowed his eyes, and in one fluid motion, he slit Ranboo’s throat. The enderman hybrid dropped to his knees, hands clutching at his neck and trying to stop the blood gushing into the snow. Quackity threw an enderpearl and was gone in a flash of purple particles. 

Ghostbur ran down the slope, not bothering to avoid the snowflakes. There were little holes appearing in his skin. Ranboo could vaguely tell that the snow was burning his legs from where he was kneeling, but he didn’t actually feel any pain. 

“Do you, um,” Ghostbur stammered, face paling from its usual gray to almost white. 

“H-Help—” Ranboo choked out, sounding more enderman than human at this point. Ghostbur quickly started rifling through the little bag he carried, labeled ‘blue’. It was mostly full of the aforementioned material, and he scattered blue powder everywhere as he searched, but his spectral hand eventually closed around a regeneration potion that he quickly splashed on Ranboo. 

“Sorry about the glass,” he apologized. Ranboo, gasping for air as the potion closed his wound, waved a dismissive hand at him. 

“We need to get to Technoblade.” Ranboo stood up and winced as the burns on his knees rubbed against his trousers. His entire shirt was soaked with blood, and he almost looked like a ghost himself. Ghostbur nodded as he stuck his hand into the pouch and grasped at blue. 

“Okay. And, Ranboo?” Ranboo turned and looked at the ghost. “I want to write this down. I don’t think I want to forget it.” 

“That’s a great idea, Ghostbur.” Ranboo said, doing his best to offer a smile. 

When Ranboo opened his eyes next, he was sitting in a very comfortable chair in front of a crackling fireplace, with a fur-lined blue cape that he vaguely remembered Phil giving to him wrapped around his shoulders. Ghostbur was asleep in another chair, with a notebook covering his face and a pen grasped loosely in one hand. He had stressed over writing down what had just happened in his notebook for a while, and then he had decided to write it in song form. The song was still in progress, of course, but it was coming along nicely. 

Ranboo sighed happily, wrapping the cape further around himself. He was in a home, with a warm fireplace and  _ Phil _ , one of the only people he truly trusted, and he was safe. 


End file.
